Working together? No way!
by KiReiu
Summary: Akatsuki and the leaf nins are working together to defeat Orochimaru! In secret, Kakashi get's the mission to kill his new partner; Deidara. Just one problem, how can he kill the man he possibly loves? Rated T, because of Hidan, and DARK happenings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, hey! So, I lost a bet with Ann-.- And since I lost, I have to post 10 chapters/stories, in 5 days! I probobly wont be able too... My computer died, and all my stories are now gone... (I'm on a school computer, also this is not spell checked, it's written in my math class, and right into ...) I know that a lot of this doesn't suit with the manga/anime, but it's needed for my story! Yep, this is KakaDei! (My favorite pairing!)**

"Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Deidara.

"You can't be serious! He killed Gaara, almost killed Naruto…! He works for Akatsuki!" Kakashi wanted to kill the blond, but knew Tsunade would stop him.

"Akatsuki wants to kill Orochimaru too, we will work together with them until he is defeated, when he's dead we can go back to killing each other" Tsunade said sternly.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade in shock mixed with rage, and before he knew what he was doing, he had punched the blond boy.

Kakashi felt Tsunade grab him from behind, as he went for the boy again.

Deidara got up from the floor, blood still oozing from his broken nose.

"Kakashi, I'll have to talk to you for a minute" Tsunade said, and Deidara left silently. "Your mission is to make it look like sound nins have killed him!" Tsunade hissed.

"I know lady Hokage. Just an act, I think he would get suspicious if I was just calm about it" Kakashi laughed slightly.

"But I did enjoy it" Kakashi said.

***

"Deidara, I know you want to kill him!" Kisame said, and Hidan nodded.

They where sitting in the living room, waiting for Itachi and Kakazu to come back from their shopping trip (AN:Itachi wanted to go, so he could scare the people living in Konoha, Kakuzu went to make sure Itachi didn't buy anything that wasn't needed.)

"I'm not planning to kill him, Fish Boy, un" Deidara looked at his two friends.

"Don't call me that" Kisame said growling. "Why should I want to kill him, un?" Deidara asked.

"He sent your fucking arm into aanother fucking universe, fuck face" (AN: Do I need to say who that was?)

**AN: Yeah! That's the intro, small I know-.- I hope you will continue reading, I'll spell check the next chapters, I promise! But I'm Norwegian, and only have 2 lessons with English each week to learn! I also learn Spanish (at school), Latin (Because I want to!) and Japanese (I want to learn it, but I also have japanese people in my family)... So it's kinda hard to learn English, and to write it corect... I hope it wasn't to bad... Review^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyooooo^^ Well, it's been a while O.o**

**I haven't bothered to update lately, because my computer broke, and I had to write the thing over again, and 2 I didn't receive any reviews v.v But suddenly I got 2 reviews, and that made me so happy, I decided to keep writing^^ *yeys* Anyway, I have changed my way of writing, slightly... It's been almost 6 months, and well, my way of writing is different know... Though I hope you will all enjoy it! Still short, and unbetaed-.-**

Kakashi sighted as he stepped outside in the sun, his favorite book placed in front of his eyes. "Good morning, Kakashi-san, un" Deidara said grumpily, and Kakashi looked up, spotting Deidara sitting on a huge clay bird. Deidara landed the bird gracefully, and walked over to the older man. Kakashi studied him, thinking that Deidara looked quite nice without his Akatsuki cloak.

"Good morning…" Kakashi flipped the page, and continued too read. Deidara tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Kakashi too start walking.

"We should get moving, Kakashi-san… Un…" Deidara said, and Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Oh, it's you…" He said, and packed away his book. Deidara nodded, as Kakashi started too walk.

"Is it okay with you if I fly, un?" Deidara asked, but Kakashi just continued to walk. "Hey! I talked to you, un!" Deidara yelled, still Kakashi didn't reply. "Hey, old man, un!" Deidara yelled louder, and Kakashi turned around.

"Do whatever you want to" Kakashi said, before starting to walk again. Deidara was getting more pissed by the minute, and stomped his way over too his giant clay bird.

It was getting dark when they finally settled down, neither one of them wanting too admit that they were in fact, exhausted. Kakashi created a bon fire, by using a simple katon jutsu. (**Housenka no Jutsu style, weak form of the katon, used mostly on ninja tools, too hide them) **Deidara scowled at he burning flames, but too tired to make a snide comment. He yawned, and Kakashi looked at him for a long time before he turned back to his book."I hate you, un" Deidara suddenly said, and Kakashi looked at him. "You leaf ninjas, always thinking you're so fucking noble, well you're not, un! You're no better than rouge ninjas!" Deidara continued, only receiving blank stares from Kakashi. "You think of us as killers, but you kill too! The only difference is that we kill who we wish too kill, while you kill the ones that people pay you too kill, un!" Deidara was almost yelling. Kakashi turned back too his book, not really caring about Deidara's sudden tantrum. Deidara scowled, before pulling out some clay, and formed a small pillow, which he maximized, and laid down.

Kakashi watched Deidara sleep; he really liked watching people sleep; it made him calm. Kakashi almost laughed as he heard small 'un's' come from the blond. Kakashi turned too look at the fire, but was surprised too find out it was totally burned up.

**Please review, it makes me sooo happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naw, well I was planning on writing more on this chapter, and post it tomorrow, but I decided to post it like this today... I got a new idea, for a KakaDei, that will be posted later today, or tomorrow! *Yeyes* It will be a oneshot!**

**Anyway, I decided to dedicate this to you, Josefin Tonks! Since you already replied to my last chapter, so rappidly! I also agree, there is way to little KakaDei on FF!**

They continued walking for three days, Deidara having to walk when they entered enemy grounds, was slightly grumpy. It didn't really help the matter that all Kakashi ever did was reading his stupid book. Deidara was spending most of his time planning on how he could destroy all of Kakashi's books, yes, all. He had soon discovered that if one of them was ruined, it would be replaced with a new one, immediately. It seemed to be an endless chain; every night, Deidara would find a new way too destroy one of Kakashi's books, and Kakashi would replace it. Though none of them admitted that they where starting too enjoy the other's company. "Hey, Kakashi-san, un?" Deidara said, stopping for a second. Kakashi stopped, though he didn't turn to look at Deidara. "When will we arrive, un?" Deidara asked, suddenly too embarrassed to say what was on his mind.

"Tonight" Kakashi said simply, before he started too walk again. Deidara nodded to himself. "Hurry up!" Kakashi said, and Deidara followed him quickly.

"Stuck up bastard, un" Deidara muttered under his breath, and Kakashi laughed. "What are you laughing at, un?" Deidara asked, pouting. Kakashi couldn't help finding it almost cute. 'No, Hatake… You can't think that way, he's the mission…' Kakashi blinked, before shrugging. "You're so mean, un!" Kakashi laughed, receiving a light punch from a deep red Deidara.

**Yes, please review^^ I love reviews! Ooh, and if anyone would like to write a story together? (KakaDei!) Then just pm me or something! You see, I really like to write together with people, but my normal writing partner is too lazy-.- So I have too write everything on my own *sad* So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyoooo, again^^ Yes, three updates in two days! Wow I'm beeing way to kind -.^**

Josefin Tonks! Yey, you really want to write a stroy with little me? *puppy dog eyes* What kind of stories do you like to write then, and what series? Naruto, HP, Twilight, or somerhing else? I'm open for almost everything^^ I tried to read some of your Swedish stories, and was suprised to find out I can read them without a problem! They are really good, I really like the one where you switched ROn and Draco's place!

Well, please enjoy! Oooh, yes it's still short... When I write alone, I find it hard to write more than this at once...

"If you cover the air, I'll cover the ground" Kakashi said, as they sat crouched down outside the walls of the enemy village. Deidara nodded, before molding a huge clay bird. "We will meet on the roof of the building" Kakashi continued, and with a final nod, Deidara took of. Kakashi crept along the wall, looking at the guards that were placed on top of it. When he spotted a hole in their guarding, he quickly entered the village. He snuck around the corners of buildings, a little bit surprised that he hadn't spotted Deidara in the air, though he knew that Deidara was a brilliant shinobi.

"Hey you!" Kakashi turned around shocked, three men was walking out of a pub. Obviously drunk.

"Can I help you?" Kakashi asked, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Y-you're a leaf shinobi!" one of the men said, swaying on the spot.

"Yes I am!" Kakashi said, before knocking them all out. He dragged them into a small alleyway, before he started sprinting towards the house of the target.

"You're late, un…" Deidara said grumpily, as Kakashi arrived. "I thought something had happened, un… Would've sucked if you where to be killed by a stray dog, or something, un, would be a major setback to the mission., un…" Deidara said, before he pulled out a kunai. "Shall I, or do you want the honor, un?" Deidara grinned wickedly.

"I will" Kakashi said, before grabbing the kunai.

**Hope yaaa liked^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh? She's back! Hehe, sorry guys... It's been to long! I could come up with hundreds of lousy reasons, but honestly? I've just been lazy. I want to thank everyone for their nice review^^ Though I would be very grateful for some critic too! Gosh, and you can yell at me all you want for waiting this long! **

Kakashi looked at his reflection in the kunai, his hands were shaking. 'Just do it, stupid!' he thought, as he stepped closer to the young man.

He lifted his hand, and with a swift motion he stabbed the young man in the back. He watched as the golden blonde hair got stained by the blood.

"Ey, Kakashi, un! Let's leave before the guards come, un!" Deidara said as he entered the room with the scroll in his hand.

Kakashi put away the kunai, and replaced it with his favourite book. Deidara just snorted as he jumped out of the window.

"Ey, Kakashi? What's that book about, un?"

"You're to young for this book." Kakashi simply said, flipping a page.

"Ey, I'm nineteen, I'm a grown man, un!" Kakashi looked at Deidara for a moment.

"Then, why don't you read it? You can borrow one of mine" Kakashi said snickering.

**Okeeeeey, I tried to write longer this time! But no... I'll let you in on a secret... All my stories are about twice as long in Norwegian, I'm just to lazy to translate it fully, so all the chapters are shortened! The Norwegian version is finished! I might rewrite this thing once, posting the full chapters, but I don't see it coming anytime soon... I guess I'll do it if you people ask me to? *hint-hint***

**-Smulen**


	6. Sorry

Hey guys! I can't believe that I'm still getting reviews on my stories, it means a lot to me that people enjoy my work! Especially when I'm such a lousy person, never updating anything :( I'm not gonna come here with some lame excuse for never updating; there really is no excuse! But here are my reasons;

1. I'm LAZY!

and

2. I've currently been using all my time writing an original story... Novel lenght! The plot was stuck in my head for four friggin' years! And while working on creating my own characters for it, I've lost interest in writing with other characters! It's just an incredible feeling to develope your own x)

I doubt I'll ever update this, and I'm truthfully sorry! I'm posting my new novel-lenght-thingy sometime in the summer, I just have to figure out where x) And I might, just maybe, start writing fanfiction again after I've gotten it out of the way!

Again, I'm really sorry!

Til vi sees neste gang, ha det bra :) (Until we meet again, good bye!)


End file.
